


The Enemies' Heirs

by ScorpioPrincess13



Series: Breeding Project [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Artificial Insemination, Forced Births, Forced Pregnancy, Imprisonment, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Multiple Births, forced impregnation, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPrincess13/pseuds/ScorpioPrincess13
Summary: Prompto becomes a Prisoner of War for the Turks. When Cid discovers Prompto's secret of being a Hermaphrodite, he plots to use Prompto as a Breeder for the demons.





	The Enemies' Heirs

The Turks and demons are winning the war against the Stella Kingdom. Prompto is trying desperately to find Gladiolus and Noctis, but gets lost. While running back to the palace, Prompto bumps into two people he hoped never to see again. There's a look of fear on Prompto's face as he looks into Sephiroth's and Vincent Valentine's ruby red eyes. Prompto backs away in fear and turns to start running, but is stopped by Tidus and Professor Hojo, two more people he never wanted to see again. Looking into Hojo's ruby red eyes, Prompto let's out a scream. Backing away, Prompto is stopped again by Tidus grabbing his arm. 

Too weak and tired to run anymore, Prompto doesn't notice that Sephiroth and Vincent have moved directly behind him. Suddenly, Prompto feels teeth bearing down on both of his shoulders. A shrill scream erupts from Prompto's throat and a smirking Hojo is the last thing Prompto sees before falling unconscious into Hojo's arms.


End file.
